


Without Words

by Ellienerd14



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Alice, Love Languages, Pining, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Luther is a man of few words. But there are other ways for him to show his affection for Kara.(Or: the five ways Luther shows Kara he loves her and the one time she says it back)
Relationships: Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 107





	1. 1 - Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Giving gifts**   
>  This might include buying flowers or chocolates – physical items intended to please your partner and show you’ve been thinking about them.   
>  [ **Link** ](https://www.relate.org.uk/relationship-help/help-relationships/communication/your-love-language-how-you-express-affection%20)

They enter Canada with nothing but the clothes on their backs. As Rose promised, her brother gave them a place to stay. It was only a small room in his youth hostel but it would do for now; Alice was the only one who needed a bed anyway, although Kara often curled next to the young girl protectively. 

Their fake IDs were convincing enough to get a job, along with a sympathetic story about having to flee America with a young daughter. (It was true enough for him, although Luther was hesitant to say it in front of Alice herself.) 

Most of their combined wages were split between helping support Daniel’s charity work and giving Alice the things that she needed. (Books, new clothes now that she was eating enough to grow, toys, a tablet.) 

Kara had been dedicated to Alice since Luther had met her. It had been one of the things that sparked him to life. But perhaps she was a little too selfless. 

Kara loved giving gifts but Luther wasn’t sure if she’d accept one in return. Alice was their priority and he would never challenge that. But perhaps there was a way to thank Kara, for all the good she did for him, for them both. 

A gift brought felt too insincere, too wasteful. Besides, chocolates or drinks were useless for them. The clothing suggestions (or lack of it) when searching online for gifts made Luther glad he couldn’t blush. (He didn’t want to see Kara like that anyway. Sex wasn’t part of their relationship, nor was Luther interested in expanding to include it.) 

However, a different suggestion, of something homemade seemed perfect. Putting the time in proved he was committed to Kara and even if he wasn’t programmed for it, Luther was willing to learn a new skill. 

* * *

“Knitting?” Rose repeated. 

“I want to make a scarf for Kara.” 

Rose smiled knowingly. “Yes. How sweet of you.” 

“Will you help?” 

“Of course. We can go pick out some knitting supplies later, okay?” 

Alice insisted on joining them to the craft store, her little hand slipped tightly in Luther’s own. She had promised not to give anything away to Kara, although judging by the exaggerated wink she gave him, Luther wasn’t convinced his secret was completely safe. 

Alice browsed the art section (she was always drawing something, usually the three of them, labelled ‘my family’; Kara had kept every single one), followed by Rose.

Luther found the wool at the back of the store, surprised by all the choices. A rainbow of colourful wools made it hard to choose. He picked up the nearest ball of wool, rubbing the soft material against his fingers. 

Luther found himself drawn to the selection of blues. It seemed almost impossible to choose when he found a dusty shade that matched Kara’s eyes perfectly.

Rose gave him a smile as he paid, along with a new set of pastel pencils for Alice. 

“Oh, pretty,” she said, “Kara will love it!” 

“I hope so.” 

* * *

It took a few days for Luther to perfect his skill. Alice had kept her promise, although she kept giggling when they had got back from the craft store. They spent the evenings together, whilst Kara worked long shifts at a nearby diner, Alice drawing, his knitting. 

Rose had lent him a book of basic patterns and, slowly but surely, a scarf was starting to develop. It was a little uneven but Luther liked the imperfections. Downloading more complicated patterns or even the skill at all would feel insincere, like cheating. The whole idea was it was  _ homemade.  _

Luther got so nervous about giving it to Kara that he added an extra three inches to the bottom of the scarf to delay it. If it wasn’t for Alice’s intervention, it might have ended up comically long (like a hideous multicoloured one in the old sci-fi show Adam liked). 

“Kara’s nearly back,” Alice told him, determination in her eyes, “and it’s meant to snow tomorrow.” 

“I have a few dropped stitches to fix.” 

“Luther, are you nervous?” 

He nodded, a little embarrassed. 

“Kara will love it.” She took his hands into his much littler ones. “Do you want me to sit with you when you give it to her?” 

“No, I can do it.” He offered her a weak smile. “Thank you Alice.” 

She smiled back. “Even if she didn’t like it, she’ll still like you. Don’t worry.” 

Luther went back to his knitting, glad that androids couldn’t blush. 

* * *

  
  


Kara came back half an hour later, brushing half-hidden snow out of her white hair. 

Alice threw herself in her arms, with a sense of ease that Luther was almost jealous of. (He’d hugged Kara before a handful of times: when they got past the border at Canada, after they saw the victory in Detroit, when she had finally got a job. But he wished that a hug whenever she returned home fit for them too.) 

“Hi Luther,” Kara said, “is everything okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“He has something for you,” Alice said, giving him another terrible wink. 

“For me?” Kara repeated. “Luther, you didn’t have to…” 

“I know.” He twisted the soft material of the scarf behind his back. “But you do so much for everyone that I wanted to give you something to say thank you.” 

Kara leaned forward, her eyes bright. 

Luther held out the scarf, suddenly aware of very little blip in it. He liked how imperfect it was but she might- 

“It’s beautiful,” Kara said, rubbing the fabric against her cheek. She wrapped it around her neck, the blue matching her eyes better than Luther had imagined. 

“It was my first try knitting so-” 

“You made it?” She asked in wonder. “Luther, I  _ love _ it.” 

Alice clapped. “I told you!” 

Luther ducked his head shyly. “It suits you.” 

“You’re so sweet.” 

(The scarf was soon joined by two uneven gloves, a bobble hat and a matching pair of Winter socks. Even if he wasn’t the one wearing them, seeing Kara like that filled Luther’s chest with warmth.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shameless fluff hoarder. Someone has to fill the Luther/Kara tag with soft fits like this. And the image of the giant Luther carefully knitting delicate little gifts for Kara was too sweet to resist. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	2. 2 - Kind Acts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Carrying out kind acts**   
>  This could be something like cleaning the car for your partner or picking up the shopping. Little (or big!) gestures to make them happy.   
>  [ **Link** ](https://www.relate.org.uk/relationship-help/help-relationships/communication/your-love-language-how-you-express-affection%20)

Kara was always busy. She worked long hours without complaining, helped Daniel with his charity work, as thanks for helping them, and dedicated her time to Alice. Whilst Luther had kept practising his knitting, she had no time at all for a hobby. 

Luther suspected that Kara kept herself busy on purpose. Perhaps it was the leftover remains of coding telling her to help around the house, or, as he had guessed, a way to pay everyone back. 

Androids didn’t get tired. But deviants were different and it worried him to see the woman he cared for so much push herself too far. He had tried to reassure Kara that she was doing enough but his words didn’t seem to do much good. (“Kara,” he had tried, as she scrubbed furiously at a sink full of dishes, “you can take a break. I can help.” She had smiled but had kept the iron grip on the saucepan she was cleaning. “I can manage Luther. Don’t worry.”) 

There had been more to say, there always was between the two of them, but Luther wasn’t sure how to put into words his concern for her wellbeing. Kara could look after herself after all, if she gave herself a break from looking after all of them first. 

* * *

Luther was hesitant to call it a plan. It suggested scheming and trickery, things he had done once, but would rather forget. 

It was nicer to think of it as helping Kara. She had a ten hour shift, meaning she wouldn’t be back till late. She took as many hours on as possible, with Alice’s birthday coming up soon. There would be a small party, just their close family (the thought of them as a  _ family _ made him feel a little giddy inside) and a few presents. Kara had taken on the planning too, as well as insisting to both Rose and Daniel that they were capable of handling it alone. She had shared the list with Luther, split mostly evenly between them. Luther had taken half of Kara’s work as well as his own share, hoping it would actually allow her to enjoy the party if she wasn’t rushing around to prepare everything. 

Luther just hoped he wasn’t on over his head. 

Painting posters had been strangely calming, although Luther was a little self conscious of the standard, perfectly formed text. Even as a deviant everything looked too stiff, too robotic. He just hoped Alice wouldn’t mind. (She knew they were deviant but she didn’t mention it much to them. It was hard to tell if she was being polite or if she was distrubed by their real selves. Part of Luther worried that she didn’t quite see them as real enough.) 

Picking up supplies was easy enough too and Alice was distracted enough pushing the shopping cart around she didn’t seem to notice most of the things going in it were for her. 

“It’s nice you’re doing things for Kara,” Alice said, as they carried the full bags home. (Most of the carrying was done by Luther but she insisted on helping, so she carried the bread. Like Mother, like daughter.) 

“She does a lot for us.” 

“I know.” She took his hand. “If you help Kara more, do you think it means I can get two chapters before bed?”

Luther chuckled. “You’d have to ask her.” 

“If Kara is really late again, will you read me my story?” 

Luther smiled, resisting the urge to pull her into a hug in the middle of the car park. “Anytime you like.” 

“You have to do the voices,” Alice continued, as if she knew he’d say yes, “Kara always does voices.” 

* * *

Alice was long asleep, curled around Timothy the fox (complete with his own knitted scarf because she insisted even foxes get cold in the Candanian weather), when Kara got home. 

“Thanks Luther,” Kara whispered, smiling down at her, “she looks so sweet.”

“She was tired. We went shopping today.” 

“More yarn?” Kara asked, as she took off her long scarf, “I don’t think I have a blue scarf yet.” 

She was joking, but Luther noted her request anyway. 

“No, we got food for Sunday. Plus, some wrapping paper and tape.” 

“It was my job to pick that up.” 

“I wanted to help,” Luther said, “I’m sorry if I overstepped but…” 

Kara shook her head. “No, it’s nice of you. Gives me more time for making decorations-”

“Also done.” 

“-party bags-”

“Finished.” 

“Wrapping presents?” 

Luther let out a little sigh. “Not yet.” 

Kara put her hand on top of his. “You don’t need to look so guilty. Exactly how much of my list did you do?” 

“Everything but presents and cake.” 

“Today?” 

“Over the week,” he confessed. 

“Oh.” Kara looked down shyly. “That was kind of you.” 

“You do so much for us all. I just wanted to help give you a break.”

“A break?” Kara repeated, as if the idea hadn’t occurred to her before. “In that case, presents can wait.” 

“Really?” 

Kara nodded. “Really. I have been meaning to catch up on some pro-android podcasts. Maybe we can listen together?” 

(Spending the evening together on Daniel’s mismatched armchairs, sharing a pair of earphones was the perfect reward for all of Luther’s hard work. But not as rewarding as watching Kara rest and laugh and smile at him.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luther deserves a 'No. 1 DAD' mug
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	3. 3 - Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Spending Time Together**   
>  This could be putting aside a whole evening to spend in each other’s company so you can really reconnect.   
>  [ **Link** ](https://www.relate.org.uk/relationship-help/help-relationships/communication/your-love-language-how-you-express-affection%20)

Kara had been staring at the old-fashioned phone attached to the wall since she had returned home. Her hands twitched anxiously and she seemed so… robotic. It was only the concern for Alice that left her so distracted but seeing her so still, so frozen in place, left Luther feeling as close to what an android could describe as sick. 

He put down his book (‘101 Knitting Patterns For Beginners’) but even the thump of it hitting the table couldn’t break her fixed stare. 

“Kara,” he said, “Alice will be okay.”

She looked over at him, eyes wide, a little startled but at least looking more alive. 

(Of course Kara was still alive. Deviancy only went one way. And even when  _ he _ had tried to take that away, she had fought back. Kara wasn't going anywhere.) 

“I know,” Kara replied, “she said she’d call if she needed anything and I let her pack her own bag and she forgot socks, so-” 

“Kara,” Luther said again, more firmly, “she will be okay.” 

She nodded but still seemed uncertain. “It’s her first sleepover and-” She sighed. “I’m worrying too much.” 

“A little.” (Luther worried about Alice too. She was so small, so fragile, so human. She had faced too much before they reached Canada. But she had to be safe here. They had risked everything for it.) 

Kara gave the phone a last longing look before making the effort to turn away and smile at him instead. “Do you want to go for a walk?”

“Together?” 

“Together.” 

* * *

Considering all they had been through together, Luther felt a little embarrassed at how shy he felt now he and Kara were alone together like this. Alice had always been a bluffer between them and watching over her had given him countless excuses to not look Kara in the eye. Even when she was at school, they had shifts, house work, knitting to hide behind. 

With all that taken away, Luther had no excuse not to look at Kara directly, to admire how pretty she was with snow in her pale hair with her hands out to catch the flakes: he was lucky androids couldn’t blush. 

“I’ve never been here at night before,” Kara said, “it’s beautiful.” 

_ So are you,  _ Luther almost said. (That was the problem, he only ever  _ almost _ said things when it came to Kara.)  _ You are everything to me. Put your hand against mine and I’ll show you till I short circuit.  _

(Courage had never been his strong point. Neither were words.) 

“I wish I had devianted under better circumstances,” she continued, “although I suppose no one deviants under good circumstances. I was so caught up trying to protect Alice I didn’t see it.” 

“See what?”

“How beautiful it all is,” Kara said. “At first, the snow was another danger, another worry. But now I can see it’s so wonderful. There is so much more than I ever realised.” 

Luther tried looking at the snow, really looking. “There is a lot of natural beauty out there.” 

“We can go see it one day,” Kara promised, “Markus is working towards this. So we can live normally.” 

“Would you want me to come with you?”

Kara laughed, “of course. Luther, we’re family.” 

There was an intensity in her soft blue eyes that he found hard to look away from. Kara smiled up at him sweetly, as if she was oblivious to the fact she was currently the centre of his universe. 

(And he almost said it.  _ Almost, almost, almost  _ said everything.)

Kara broke away first, looking down to adjust her scarf, the first Luther ever made her, and they were walking again. 

“Where would you go?” Luther asked, after a few moments of silence broken only by their boots crushing the fresh snow. 

The way her face lit up, eyes bright, practically sparkling as ice crystals caught in her dark eyelashes, was even more beautiful than he originally thought possible. 

“I’ve been reading some of Rose’s old travel magazines. There is a building in New York that is over a thousand metres high. At night, the whole city lights up and you can see every building lit up like stars. I want to stand at the top of it and see everything.” 

“We’ll find a way,” Luther promised, surprising himself. “It sounds incredible. Please, tell me more.” 

(They miss Alice’s eventual call as they walk around the local park three more times. Rose delivers her toothbrush and socks instead. When Kara finds out, she finds she doesn’t mind as much as she thought.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing about how much Luther adores Kara. maybe he'll actually tell her one day...


	4. 4 - Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Physical touch**   
>  This could be walking along holding hands, giving hugs, receiving a neck massage. Sensual gestures to make you feel physically closer together.   
>  [ **Link** ](https://www.relate.org.uk/relationship-help/help-relationships/communication/your-love-language-how-you-express-affection%20)
> 
> Content warning: some mention of Zlatko's chapter and all that involved. It's still fluffy but if you'd rather not read about the darker parts of the game you can skip this chapter. (I'll put a summary in the end notes.)

Sometimes Luther found himself longing for the ability to sleep. Androids had to recharge but it wasn’t the same blissful ignorance. Even Alice, despite all the dangers she had seen, happily told them of her strange dreams at night. (“You were in it too Mom, as a princess and you-” she had said that morning, over her cereal. Kara had turned away to do dishes but Luther caught the glimmer of tears in her eyes.) 

Luther didn’t get such a luxury of escaping. If he was able to dream, he doubted they would be peaceful anyway; Zlatko haunted him enough when he was awake. His old master was dead - Luther had done it himself - but his grip over him had never faded. He had done such awful things under Zlatko’s orders, tricked androids in need, dragged Alice away from Kara screaming. (Maybe that’s why Alice could call Kara ‘Mom’ so easily, like she had never been anything else, but only ever called him by his name.) 

If Kara hadn’t been so strong, if she hadn’t been able to remember who she really was, she would have joined the mutated bodies in his basement. But, Kara _had_ _remembered_ and fought back and sparked something in him. Luther was only free from Zlatko because of her strength. 

He needed some of Kara’s strength now. Just until the sun rose again and he would be too caught up in getting Alice ready and domestic chores and finding odd jobs to worry about Zlatko. (He couldn’t forget him. Not fully, not ever. That was the real punishment.) 

“Luther?” 

It was Kara’s voice but he couldn’t bring himself to answer her. 

“Luther? Are you down here? Are you still knitting?” 

She stepped fully into the study - one of the quietest rooms in the hostel making it Luther’s favourite hiding place - and switched on the light. 

“I was looking for you,” she said. She looked at him, her face suddenly concerned, “Luther, what’s wrong?”

Luther knew lying to Kara would only leave him with another thing to feel guilty over. “It’s him,” he said, quiet but at least he had managed to say something. 

Kara nodded, seeming to understand he was talking about Zlatko from the little he gave her. “Oh Luther,” she said softly, “it wasn’t your fault.” 

“You fought back, you remembered.” 

“I had someone to fight for,” Kara replied. She shuffled a little closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t always fight back. Alice’s Father…” 

“You don’t have to-” 

“His name was Todd,” Kara continued, her voice wavering a little, “and he broke me so many times. I was reset a few days before I met you. I couldn’t even remember Alice.” 

(Kara had never told him this story before and he never dared to ask.) 

“What changed?” 

“She was in danger and I realised I could stop Todd from hurting her. So I did. And we ran.” 

“I thought you had known her forever. You were so protective.” 

“I loved her. Even from our first meeting. Maybe I was deviant before. I don’t remember.” Kara ran her fingers in patterns over the back of his hand and Luther let the tension in his body

fade away. “Once I realised Alice was someone to fight for, I freed myself and fought for her. You did the same with her. You saw a scared little girl and you broke free.” 

“And you,” Luther said, “I broke free to protect you too.” 

“I know,” Kara said. “You don't have to protect me from you. Sometimes, I see you looking at me like I’m something precious, like I’m only temporary for you.” 

Luther closed his eyes, once again glad he couldn’t blush. Kara was still holding his hand carefully between his own, her body curled around his. 

“I just want you to know that this is it for me. You and Alice are all I need. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kara shifted so she was looking at him and he shifted forward, kissing the top of her head. 

_ I love you,  _ he almost said,  _ please be a permanent part of my life.  _

Instead, he said it without words, squeezing her smaller hand in his own. Kara sighed constantly and wrapped her free arm around him, holding on tightly. 

(He didn’t work up the courage to ask her to stay but she did anyway. All night, as if she was proving a point about not going anywhere.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Luther feels guilty over what he did for Zlatko and Kara comforts him by cuddling him. 
> 
> So, Kara has made her move. Will Luther manage to do the same?


	5. 5 - Compliments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Saying nice things to each other**   
>  his could be paying compliments: ‘your hair looks nice’, ‘I really like you in that suit’, ‘you’re a really talented singer’ or just affirmations of how you feel about each other.    
>  [ **Link** ](https://www.relate.org.uk/relationship-help/help-relationships/communication/your-love-language-how-you-express-affection%20)

In the days following their talk, Luther tried to take Kara’s advice to heart.

 _“I’m not going anywhere,”_ she had promised, as if she had reached into his head and found his biggest worry and smothered it away with kind words.

Luther had tried showing his affection for her subtly before, behind knitted gifts (which improved with each version, even if she claimed the first scarf was her favourite still) and little favours, but it wasn’t enough to keep telling her without words hoe he felt. It was time to be brave. 

Luther was not ready for a grand romantic gesture: despite Alice’s many hints when they watched old Disney films together. He wasn't able to put it fully into words either yet in a big romantic speech either. But he could at least try and do more than just pine hopelessly over Kara. (She wasn't going anywhere. She had promised.) Maybe part of being deviant - being _alive_ \- was taking risks. 

* * *

Luther started with small compliments; he had never been the kind to go all in without testing the waters. 

(Not even when it came to Kara.) 

_ (Especially not _ when it came to Kara.) 

“That looks great,” he said to her as she flipped stir fry neither of them could eat. 

“You should pick the blue sweater,” he said, as she browsed through second hand clothes, “it matches your eyes.” 

“Alice is lucky to have a Mom like you,” he said, as she packed Alice’s lunchbox. 

Each little compliment left Kara with a giddy smile and for a moment the pan would be left unstirred, her hands would stop flipping through clothes, the sandwiches would be forgotten. But then Luther would hide behind his book or turn to search another rack of clothes and the moment would pass before he did anything too bold.  _ (Baby steps,  _ he reminded himself.) 

Alice had noticed too and she would give him an encouraging thumbs up. She seemed pleased that he was making more of an effort with Kara. 

Alice pressed him to do more, pushing a plastic crown on Kara’s hair and demanding he compliment the newly crowned queen. 

“Doesn’t Mom look pretty?” Alice asked. She stood behind Kara, hands on her hips, and made a big ‘say something!’ gesture. 

Kara laughed, “not as pretty as you.” 

“I know,” Alice said. She had a very intense look in her eye that made her almost unrecognisable to the scared little girl Luther had first met almost a year ago. (Although she had bit Zlatko and kicked him in the shin. Maybe the fierceness was inside of her all along.) 

“You’re beautiful,” Luther said without thinking. He ducked his head. “Both of you are. My beautiful girls.” 

“Thank you,” Kara said, her voice soft, moved. She must have heard the seriousness behind his words. Suddenly, the silliness of the whole situation melted away; no plastic glitter-covered tiara could distract from the fact that Kara was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. 

Alice broke the moment, throwing herself into Kara’s lap. “Will you play with me Mom?” 

“Sorry, I-” Kara broke away from their gaze and nodded. “Of course Alice.”

“Luther?” Alice asked, blinking sweetly up at him (she was a good actress but he still noticed the mischief in her eyes). “Will you play with us too?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yes!” Alice cheered, dragging Luther down to sit by them. “You two are the best parents ever. I’m getting my dressing-up things.” 

She scampered off, leaving them alone. 

“She used to be so quiet when we met I thought she didn’t talk,” Kara said. “Look at her now.” 

“It’s all you,” Luther said, “you helped free her too.” 

Kara shook her head. “Not  _ all _ me. She reminds me of you a lot too.” 

“Really?”   
“Sometimes she gets so lost in her thoughts and imagination that it’s like Alice is in another world. And I see her daydreaming and think ‘that’s all Luther, the dreaminess’.” 

“Sorry-” 

“No,” she interrupted, pressing her leg against his as she moved closer, “don’t apologise. I like how thoughtful you are. I just wish you’d share it with me more.” 

“What I’m thinking now,” Luther said, “is that I'm the luckiest person in the world to have you Kara.” 

“Really?” 

He took her hand in his own.  _ “The luckiest.”  _

(Kara shared his thankfulness that androids couldn’t blush because everytime he complimented her she felt a warmth in her chest that almost ached. She called it love.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so cute I had to physically walk away from my laptop to cope mid-chapter. 
> 
> One chapter left...


	6. +1 - Confession

>   
> Dear Kara, 
> 
> I have been trying for months to find the courage to tell you this myself. I hope this will be enough for you to see how much I ~~lov~~ care for you. 
> 
> You are the strongest person I know. When I find myself worried I think of you and try to be strong too. You have done so much for Alice, for Daniel and Rose- ~~for me~~ You are so selfless, so kind that ~~I can't stop thinking of you~~ admire you. 
> 
> Kara, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I have never felt more than when I look at you with snowflakes in your eyelashes as you look at me. You are proof enough that androids have souls and yours glows. ~~I hope you can forgive mine-~~
> 
> I already have you in my life. I know you won’t leave. I just ~~need~~ ~~want~~ would like more of you. ~~I love you~~ I adore you. I hope you feel the same. 
> 
> I hope one day I can put this into words before my chest breaks for the ~~love~~ feelings I have for you. I hope one day you will see that you are everything to me. 
> 
> ~~Put your hand against mine and I’ll show you how I feel till I short circuit. Put your hand against mine and I'll take you to any city you want to see. Hold on tight and never let go.~~
> 
> I hope my bravery does not fail me when the time comes to tell you ~~that~~

* * *

Kara flipped the paper over but there wasn’t anymore to the letter. It was unsigned, left crushed in her coat pocket earlier, but it wasn’t hard to guess who it was from. The perfect Cyberlife font (even the scribbled out parts were neat) meant it had to be written by an android. 

Even if it wasn’t, Kara knew it had to be from Luther. She had read it in his voice - gentle, comforting, slightly nervous - it had to be him. She could imagine him reading it to her, eyes firmly on the paper because he got shy around her, even after almost a year of living together, fingers slightly twitchy (it was always hard to stop herself grabbing his hands and holding them still). 

She smoothed the wrinkles out the paper, feeling slightly giddy. Kara had lost count of the amount of times she caught Luther looking at her like she was something precious about to slip away. But if Kara ever met his look, his eyes would dart away guiltily and he’d twitch his figures, so clearly thinking about her and never saying _what._ Here were the answers she had never gotten directly from him - Luther had been thinking of her strength, her kindness, snow in her eyelashes - he _admired_ her. 

Kara had always suspected - hoped even - that Luther felt something for her. But she had never imagined it was so strong, so consuming. 

Kara had to find him. She had to tell him it was mutual. She couldn't leave him drowning in his own feelings any longer.

* * *

Luther wasn’t in their room; he had hidden in the study, reading something on the tablet. 

Kara was overwhelmed with a shyness, brushing her hands through her short hair and pulling her jumper straight. “Hi.” 

Luther looked up and smiled at her. “Hi Kara. Did you drop Alice off?” 

The school run felt hours away. “Yeah,” she answered. “Could we talk?” 

Luther switched off his tablet and looked at her. “Is something wrong?” 

“No. The opposite.” Kara couldn’t bring herself to sit by him. “I just… thank you. Your letter was the sweetest thing and I never imagined just how much you felt for-” 

“My letter?” Luther repeated. “You weren’t supposed to read that.”

“My name was on it,” Kara said, “you left it in my pocket? I thought-” 

“No,” he said again, more panicked, “Kara, I’m sorry-” 

His hands were twitching again so she let herself reach for them. “Luther, why are you apologising? I always hoped that you would talk to me about… this. I feel the same - you are such a good person, so selfless and I have only ever imagined feeling this way about you.” 

“You feel the same?” He didn’t seem to believe her. 

“Yes,” Kara said, laughing, “how could I not?” 

Luther scooped her up in a hug, spinning her around, smiling at her like she had just performed a miracle. (Maybe her feelings were, from his perspective.) 

Luther slowed down, lowering her so Kara’s feet touched the floor again. She found herself laughing again, like all the joy she was feeling kept spilling out. 

Luther hadn’t let go, so Kara was still caught up in his arms, leaving them pressed closer together than they ever had been. She traced his cheek with her hand, pushing herself on her tiptoes and pulling Luther down to kiss her. 

It seemed to take him by surprise but he didn’t let go and the rest of the world seemed to melt away until it was just them. 

(Of all the methods he had used to show her how he felt without words, this was Kara’s favourite.)    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lara-Jean who? (If you were wondering, Alice 100% gave Kara the letter and gleefully brags about it for the rest of her life.)
> 
> I've really appeacited all the positive feedback I've gotten so thank you to everyone who has commented or left kudos. 
> 
> My Tumblr is @bazwillendinflames in case anyone wants to say hi or follow me! 
> 
> Stay safe everyone. Hopefully this fluff keeps you going through such weird times.


End file.
